User blog:PinkRose06/Wings of Fire series summary thing—
Yes I know I’m being very professional. I’ll be making this a page eventually, I just want to get it started. Introduction Wings of Fire is a series written by Tui T. Sutherland. It takes place in the continent of Pyrrhia in the first and second arc, and on the continent of Pantala in the third arc. There are three arcs so far, and several side books (titled ‘Winglets’ or ‘Legends’). The series itself is dragon-based, with there being seven tribes on Pyrrhia—NightWings, SkyWings, IceWings, SeaWings, MudWings, RainWings, and SandWings—and three on Pantala—HiveWings, SilkWings, and LeafWings. This will cover the basic outline and details of the first arc; however, if you want more details into each arc and each individual book (main or secondary), please refer to the Wings of Fire Wiki link above. The First Arc The first arc focuses on the dragonets of destiny—Clay, Tsunami, Sunny, Glory, and Starflight—and the Great War (also called the SandWing War for Succession). The war in question began when Queen Oasis, the previous SandWing queen, was killed by scavengers. In the world of Wings of Fire, only daughters, nieces, and granddaughters could take the throne of the queen. Because of this, Oasis’ three daughters—Burn, Blister, and Blaze—fought over the throne, since none of them had killed her. Burn wished to be queen, since she was the eldest. Blister wanted to be queen since she was the smartest. Blaze wanted to be queen since she was the youngest, and would have the longest reign. The three sisters eventually decided to start a war, and whoever won the war would be queen. A prophecy was delivered by a NightWing named Morrowseer, and the war continued with the following alliances: * The SkyWings and MudWings were allied with Burn. * The SeaWings were allied with Blister. * The IceWings and most of the SandWings were allied with Blaze. * The NightWings were, supposedly, hiding from the war in an unknown location and because of this, they weren’t allied with any sister. * The RainWings were considered lazy, so they stayed without allies as well. The Dragonet Prophecy called for a red MudWing egg, a blue SeaWing egg, a SandWing egg hidden in the sand, a SkyWing egg from the highest mountain, and a NightWing egg that would be brought to the dragons raising the dragonets, a peace organization called the Talons of Peace. Due to the loss of the SkyWing egg, the dragonets’ SeaWing guardian Webs got a RainWing egg. The first arc begins with the dragonets of destiny inside the cave that they were raised in. Six years old at the time, with two more years until they stop the prophecy, all of them were eager to get out. One day, a NightWing came—the very NightWing that delivered the prophecy, Morrowseer. He comes to ‘evaluate’ the dragonets, and see how their guardians Webs, Kestrel, and Dune have been training them. When one dragonet is threatened, the other four jump in to help. In the end, it was decided that Glory had to go—a decision that did not sit well with her friends. That night, their guardians planned to kill the RainWing dragonet. Clay found an exit to the cave that they lived in through the river, with Tsunami eventually helping him. The two enjoy brief freedom before going back to free their friends. While gathering their friends, the dragonets of destiny encounter Queen Scarlet, the harsh ruler of the SkyWings. The queen kills Dune, drives Webs to flee, and captures the dragonets—with Kestrel having gone out to try to find Clay and Tsunami. She brings them back to her arena, where gladiator fights take place on a daily basis to entertain her, and where war prisoners met a gruesome end. With the help of Peril, a firescales SkyWing, the dragonets of destiny escape and briefly reunite with Kestrel. However, both Peril and Kestrel leave the dragonets, with the latter group deciding to try to find Clay’s family. A disappointing moment of realizing his parents didn’t care—as per MudWing tradition—was quickly replaced by his meeting of his sibs. Taking a few moments to grieve for his youngest sister, who had died in the most recent battle, he and the other dragonets decided to make it their mission to find all of their parents. Tsunami opted to go to the Kingdom of Sea, and so the dragonets traveled that way. In the Kingdom of Sea, Tsunami met her mother and little sister, and after an attack on the Summer Palace—the only above-ground palace for the SeaWings, primarily used for meetings with Blister—the dragonets decided it was time to move on. So, they went to the rainforest in hopes of finding Glory’s parents. In the Rainforest Kingdom, there are rumors of a monster killing MudWings and disappearing RainWings. However, this doesn’t discourage the dragonets; in fact, the dragonets of destiny instead try to save the day. This drives Glory, upset with the way her tribe lives and how they react to problems and conflict, to challenge the several RainWing queens for the throne. The challenge wasn’t “as per tradition;” instead of a to-the-death battle, the queens and Glory (along with three friends of Glory’s choice) doing a series of ‘events,’ with the dragon that had the most wins being the one who takes the throne. Glory won the challenge in the end. Starflight disappears soon thereafter, and the remaining dragonets try to find him. He meets the “alternate dragonets of destiny,” and befriends the NightWing (Fatespeaker). WIP Category:Blog posts